


Late Nights at the Big Donut

by foxpunch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, POV First Person, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpunch/pseuds/foxpunch
Summary: You're working a night shift with Lars & Sadie at the Big Donut, & things end up getting a little steamy in the back room.





	Late Nights at the Big Donut

**Author's Note:**

> Concept requested by a /sug/ anon.  
> Originally posted on June 15, 2018.

The fluorescent lights buzz above you, giving you a slight headache. You check your phone to see how much more of this you have to endure, and realize you’ve got five more long, boring hours until your shift ends. You’re working at the Big Donut, after a new corporate policy changed nearly all locations’ hours to be open 24/7; it makes sense for places like Empire City, where there are people up and hungry for donuts at all hours, but at this place? Beach City is relatively small, and you rarely have any customers past eight p.m. or so. Still, the policy did call for the hiring of new employees, getting you this relatively easy minimum wage job. Plus, you have two cool coworkers, Lars and Sadie. You’re all on shift tonight, since Mr. Smiley knew that the concert on the beach would attract customers hoping to get a late-night snack after. The concert ended three hours ago, and although you did make a good number of sales, it doesn’t really make sense that all three of you were slotted to work throughout the night. It’s fine though, since you worked a shift earlier today; you’re making overtime right now for doing pretty much nothing.

You look around the store, which is already spotless; you and Sadie cleaned it up thoroughly an hour ago, when the awful boredom first really set in. You’ve restocked inventory, polished every counter, and even organized the various flyers on the community bulletin board…

And now you’re terribly bored.

Sadie looks up at you from her book, one of the ones her favorite horror movies are based on. She smiles at you tiredly, also wishing she was at home in bed, maybe with you. You two have been dating for a few months now, shortly after you began working here. On nights when Lars isn’t here, you usually end up locking the front door around midnight and fool around with her in the back room, essentially getting paid to fuck. You start to become hard just thinking about what you two have done in that room, but you quickly shoo those thoughts from your head; none of that will be happening tonight. Lars is sitting at the single small table in the place, bobbing his head in time to the music blaring from his headphones. He’s a relatively chill, if lazy, guy who mostly keeps to himself. He regards you with a bit of coldness; from what you’ve gathered, he and Sadie were crushing on each other for a while, but never went official. When you came and started dating her, Lars acted pretty hostile towards you, the only interactions with him being snippy and sparse. Now, though, you have a sort-of mutual respect, and you can at least pretend to like each other. But…you’ve seen the way Lars looks at you sometimes, when he thinks you aren’t paying attention: he scans over your body, as if he’s undressing you with his eyes. If you let him know you’ve caught him by clearing your throat loudly, he’ll whip around as his face turns bright red, making some excuse about needing to go sweep the back room or something. You wonder if he’s actually checking you out, or if he’s just sizing up his competition. Either way, something’s going on with him.

Your thoughts are interrupted by a bright flash of lightning, then the loud, rumbling thunder. A downpour rains down shortly after, pattering against the roof of the Big Donut. Sadie suddenly gasps, jumping to her feet. “Oh no, we left that box out there, didn’t we?” You stare at her in confusion for a moment, before remembering that you’d been carrying in boxes of leaflets earlier. You had set one down when you heard the “ding” of the service bell inside, a customer at the front of the store. Sadie had reminded you to go back outside and grab it, but you’d totally forgotten about them until now. Sadie already is rushing outside, and you hear the back door open, then a soggy thud inside as she presumably moved the box inside. The door slams shut, and you can hear droplets of water pelting the floor.

You sigh, feeling bad about leaving it outside in the first place, and especially for Sadie having to run and grab the box. You know she’s probably soaked, so you get up and grab a mop to clean up any puddles. You nudge Lars, who takes off one side of his headphones. You ask him to grab some paper towels, which he begrudgingly does. As you walk to the back of the store, you glance back outside; it’s definitely coming down now, mud coating the sidewalk as the rain continues. Definitely not gonna have any more customers until the storm clears up.

“Hey, Anon? You, uh, might want to grab some towels, ‘cause I’m extra wet!”

You and Lars step into the room, about to ask Sadie what she meant before you realize it.

Sadie is stark naked, her wet clothes in a pile in the corner. She grins mischievously, wringing out the water from her hair. She looks you in the eyes, twisting her short blonde hair. “What? I can’t exactly wear wet clothes, can I?”

Your jaw is practically on the floor; she’s never done anything like this with Lars here! You glance over at him, noticing a slight bulge in his pants that’s growing slowly. Looking back to Sadie, you see that she has her hand between her legs, playing with herself as she waits for your responses.

“Let's make this shift a little more enjoyable! Now, are you two gonna come over here and fuck me, or what?”

You break out of your trance, stepping towards her. Lars hesitates for a moment, still in the doorway. Sadie unzips your pants, pulling them down. You take off your shirt as she removes your boxers, your dick nearly slapping her in the face. She smiles at you, her hot breath tickling your cock. She leans forwards, kissing your glans lightly, before licking all over the top of your dick. You groan as she takes you in her mouth, her lips sealed tight around your shaft. She bobs up and down, her tongue whirling around your member and flicking across the skin. You hear a sound behind you and turn to see that Lars has taken his dick out and is rubbing himself. His entire face flushes a dark red, but you give him a thumbs-up. He chuckles lightly, turning his attention to Sadie. She meets his gaze, then motions for him to come over. He steps forward uncertainly, his erect dick poking through his fly, all while you continue being blown.

Sadie’s lips leave your staff with a loud pop, a string of saliva connecting you as you shiver from the cold air coming from the freezers. Lars still stands awkwardly off to the side, avoiding eye contact with either of you. Sadie stands up and grabs his hand, gently tugging off his clothes as she did to you only moments before. With one hand, she begins to stroke you, while she uses her mouth to pleasure Lars. He gasps as her lips slide down his shaft, moaning as she moves up and down on him. His eyes are clenched shut, his light panting and vocalizations are incredibly hot, and you watch his face as he’s blown. His eyes crack open, letting you see the hazy film of lust that covers them. Seeing this, you do something totally unexpected, even to yourself.

You kiss him.

And it’s not some little peck on the lips; you make out with Lars. He’s taken aback at first, but relaxes into it, your tongues intertwining. You lift your hand to his cheek, stroking it lightly, before moving it to the back of his head, pulling him closer. All you can feel right now is pleasure: you’re being jerked off by your girlfriend as you make out with a cute boy, whose being blown by your girlfriend at the same time. After what seems like an eternity of this, you break the kiss, needing some air. You look into Lars’ eyes and see how much he’s enjoying this whole thing, his cheeks a rosy red. Sadie glances up at you, Lars’ dick still in her mouth. She finally releases you both, leaving you craving more physical contact. She stands up, giving you both a quick kiss on the cheek, before taking your hands and pulling you both towards the corner of the room. Lars had set up a makeshift nap spot with an old mattress and some blankets, perfect for snoozing for a half hour during the long night shifts (or day shifts, for that matter). Now, though, the three of you don’t have any plans of getting rest.

Sadie laid down on the bed, spreading her legs wide open. She gestures for you to occupy her here, while Lars slides his dick back into her mouth. Just as you line up with her soaking wet pussy, she grunts, pushing Lars off of her. “Mmph! A-Anon, I don’t have any condoms, and I’m not on the pill! Could you, uh, use the other hole? Please?” You respond in kind, reassuring her that you will, and that you’ll be gentle. She smiles at you with relief, then returns to blowing Lars. You look up at him, your eyes locking; he grins at you cheekily, sweat dripping down his forehead as he involuntarily thrusts into Sadie’s mouth. You position yourself again and begin sliding into Sadie as well, relishing in her groans as you push inch after inch of your dick inside her. You finally reach the hilt after a few moments, your balls pressing against her crack. You then slide out slightly before pumping back in slowly, starting a gentle rhythm of rocking in and out of her tight ass.

As you get into the swing of it, you turn your attention back to Lars, who is panting like crazy; it looks like he’s going to burst any second. You grab his neck, pulling him towards you for another kiss. You both continue pumping in and out of the girl beneath you, sucking and biting each others’ lips all the while. Lars begins to huff and puff louder, his breath forcing its’ way down your throat. He breaks away suddenly, his soft lips brushing against yours. He just barely manages to whimper, “Anon, S-Sadie, f-fuck!” He grunts harshly, his eyes clenching shut as he climaxes. His dick pumps squirt after squirt of jizz down Sadie’s throat, who swallows each spurt diligently. You make out again, this time wildly, messily, as he thrusts a few last times into Sadie’s mouth. Once he finally finishes, he moves off of Sadie, whose mouth is sticky with a mix of sweat, saliva, and cum. He wipes it off tenderly with the blanket, stroking her cheek as she moans; you’ve still kept up with your fucking her this entire time, her pussy practically leaking arousal at this point. Lars closes his eyes and breathes for a moment, no doubt needing a quick break before he could do anything else after he came so hard.

All that you can hear in the quiet store is the moaning emanating from both yourself and Sadie, the sound of your flesh smacking against hers, and Lars’ panting as he watches you two go at it. He seems to finally have caught his breath, as he moves back towards you two a minute later. He reaches a slender hand towards Sadie’s nether regions, feeling around her wet folds as you thrust into her. He finally finds what he’s looking for and begins rolling her clit between his fingers. Sadie moans even louder, crying out Lars’ name as he stimulates her. With his free hand, he fondles her breast, pinching her erect nipples gently. Sucking the other nipple as he continues to work her clit, she bites her lip to stop herself from shouting. Sweat rolls down her forehead as she grinds her body against yours, humping both your dick and Lars’ hand. You can feel her clenching down on you, her tight asshole contracting even tighter. You can tell that she’s close to climaxing, crying out in pleasure. She’s so close to going over the edge that it hurts.

“Yes! Yes, yes, o-oh my gosh! F-fu-!”

You feel her entire body begin to shudder, her eyes rolling back in her head as she cums. She bucks against you and Lars, powerful contractions squeezing your dick almost painfully. Her juices run down her thighs, moistening your cock as you keep pumping in and out of her. You can’t help but feel the same pressure she felt building up in your abdomen, exponentially increasing each second as you see her thrashing beneath you because of yours and Lars’ actions. He looks up at you, watching the sweat drip off your body onto hers, then props himself up. He moves his lips to meet yours, kissing you deeply as you finally cum.

Your tongue shoots into Lars’ mouth as your jizz fills Sadie, your dick twitching with each spurt. Your seed spills out as your thrust in her shallowly, a puddle forming on the mattress under you. Lars caresses your face as your thrusting ceases, your dick feeling like it’s been milked dry. You slowly ease your cock out, another gush of semen making the pool larger. The three of you look at each other, faces flushed and sweaty. Lars gently maneuvers you onto the bed, pushing the soiled blankets away. You lay next to each other, bare skin rubbing against bare skin under the incandescent lights humming above. The rain seems to have died down, as you only can hear a faint trickle outside. You glance at the clock in the room, seeing that you still have four hours until your shift ends. Somehow, though, you don’t feel dread when you realize this; you can think of plenty of things to do to pass the time now.


End file.
